


Formality

by birdsins (birdwrites)



Category: Free!
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Shower Sex, blowjob, reigisa - Freeform, they’re 17 and 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwrites/pseuds/birdsins
Summary: Rei finds himself dragged into a shower stall with Nagisa in an attempt to eavesdrop on their friends. You can guess what happens from there.





	Formality

Practice had long since been over; joint sessions between Iwatobi and Samezuka becoming even more common a year after they’d first tried it out, especially during the winter months when Iwatobi’s pool is out of use.

As usual, on this particular day, a certain handful of their group had stuck around right until closing hours when a lifeguard finally kicked them out to start locking up, earning a look of disapproval from Haru (also as usual) in return.

 

The faint glow of the setting sun and dark evening sky pouring in through the windows almost makes the pool look like a scene from a fantasy tale once the lights are shut off. 

Still water is disturbed by the motion of Nagisa pulling himself up and onto the damp concrete, an action repeated soon after as Rei comes up beside him, taking the hand Nagisa extends to him to get to his feet. The ground is cold beneath their feet but the burn of spending hours trying to beat their best times is stronger. 

 

“Wanna bet I can beat ya to the locker room?”

“Nagisa, you know you shouldn’t run on pool grounds!” Rei yells after him in vain.

 

Rei reaches the locker room far slower than Nagisa because he WALKS like a NORMAL person who doesn’t have endless energy, especially after hours of swimming, pushing his muscles farther than he could’ve ever guessed he had the potential to. Cap and goggles are placed neatly on a bench and as he reaches for his towel two things happen: 

1 - the door opens to the sound of Rin and Haru talking softly, Rin giggling with a pause, and

2 - before the other guys round the corner, a hand reaches out from behind a shower curtain and pulls a stumbling Rei into it. 

 

He’s going to scream in surprise when the hand’s partner clamps itself over his mouth, still being gripped tight on his forearm. 

“Rei, it’s just me! Shh, listen!” Nagisa says in what has to be considered as a whisper by his standards (an ‘indoor voice’ was probably a more appropriate term, honestly). 

It’s clear that Rin and Haru missed the bizarre interaction in the shower because they keep talking, soft and warmly, in their own little world as has become commonplace since Rin came home and they settled whatever weird _thing_ they had going on. Rei wishes he could join them there, since being held hostage by Nagisa in a locker room shower is not really an ideal situation. 

“Guess Ryuugazaki and Nagisa really hightailed it out of here, huh?”

There’s no audible response, but the feeling of Haru simply nodding looms in the air. 

By some miracle they just change and head out, not stopping to rinse off in the showers where Nagisa is now standing on Rei’s feet to keep him from moving. 

 

When the coast is clear, Nagisa eases off. 

“We can’t leave right now, it’ll look suspicious!”

“ _That’s all you have to say?_ ”

“I wanted to eavesdrop!”

“Why’d you have to drag me into it!” Rei half heartedly scolds, much more a statement than a question. 

“They would’ve stopped talking if they saw you standing there!”

“Do you have any idea how terrifying that was? I could’ve attacked you thinking you were a serial pool shower killer or something! Also, you’re heavier than you look and you are going to PAY if I see bruises on my feet tomorrow! You need to be more careful-“

Rei cuts his rant short when Nagisa turns the shower knob and warm water begins cascading over both of them, followed by the sound of still-wet jammers being peeled off skin. 

 

“Sorry for scaring you, Rei-chan!”

“What on Earth are you doing?!” 

“If we have to stay here for a while then I may as well wash up!” Nagisa says, so nonchalantly that Rei is equal parts furious, amused, and embarrassed. 

“Keep your clothes on then, do you have no shame?” Rei exclaims, a question he already knows the answer to. 

“What’s the point in showering in dirty clothes? And you see me change every time we swim, Rei-chan, so why are you so shy all of a sudden?” 

Nagisa turns away from the water to face him and Rei forces himself to meet his eyes instead of covering them with his hands or letting his gaze traitorously dip lower. 

“I-It’s not nearly the same thing! I’m just going to go dry off and change now, I’ll see you-“

 

“Wait!”

 

A hand on his arm, mimicking the grasp Nagisa had just minutes ago. 

“Shower with me! It’s not weird unless you make it weird!” Nagisa says with a singsong lilt to his voice before Rei can protest. He has to know how dangerous the situation, the invitation is, because try as he might Rei hasn’t exactly been subtle. He knows Nagisa has seen him looking for a moment too long on too many occasions, judging by the giggles and joking winks sent his way every time he gets caught by those magenta eyes. 

 

“Don’t look.”

“Huh?”

“You said showering with clothing on is nonsensical and you make a good point. Just, don’t look.”

Nagisa shrugs, and turns back to face the shower head. 

 

Steady breaths Rei, steady breaths, he thinks as he slides out of his jammers, deciding to hang them up on the curtain rod instead of just tossing them to the floor like his company. 

“Wow, Rei-chan, nice ass,” Nagisa quips. “I’ve never gotten a good look until now.”

“I said don’t look!”

“I can’t help it! You’ve got a great body you know, why are you so embarrassed about it?” he responds. 

“Wouldn’t you be uncomfortable if I had said that to you? You really do have no shame,” Rei stammers. 

“Maybe a little if it was a stranger, or like, Haru, no thank you, but it’s you, Rei. I have no reason to be.”

The shift of tone and lack of honorific is unsettling, but Rei knows Nagisa is serious about what he says, about most things, but especially this. He’s also far smarter than he gets credit for, and Rei is finally starting to catch on that maybe there’s more to this than he’d first thought. 

“I saw you watching me stretch today, and literally every other time you’ve checked me out. You should really try to be less obvious, but luckily for you I don’t mind,” Nagisa continues, poking at his cheek thoughtlessly. (Definitely not every time, Rei thinks.)

“You can look at me all you want, okay? I guess it is kind of like you to back out when you get nervous.”

 

Nagisa’s really does have him wrapped around his finger. He knows Rei will cave at that remark, giving Nagisa what he wants, even if it’s borderline humiliating. Rei’ll give him that much, but not enough to face him without using his hands to cover as much of his... stuff as possible. 

 

He almost gets away with just looking over Nagisa’s face and upper body. Drenched honey colored hair plastered to warm skin, lips pouty and soft pink, toned, tanned body and defined muscles from hours spent in the water. Rei bites his bottom lip in a way that’s clearly more nervous than seductive. 

 

“Two questions. Did you plan this?” Rei finally asks. 

“Nope! I just got lucky with the timing!” 

“Okay, two. Why are you doing this?” 

 

The answer comes immediately. 

“You’re into me, right, so why not? Or are you more of a bed guy-“

“T-That’s not what I meant! I feel that this would be taking advantage of you, Nagisa, and I appreciate it but-“

 

Once again Rei’s rant is cut short, for very different reasons.

His eyes fly wide open in shock at the feeling of deliciously soft lips pressed against his, though harshly. It’s a little sloppy, until Nagisa drags a hand up Rei’s arm to rest against his neck with the other snaking around the taller boy’s waist. This is getting too dangerous, and his head is swimming with the heat of it all. A hand switching to pull Rei’s own onto Nagisa’s ass. A thigh brushing up against his leg, too close to his hardening cock. 

When the two part to catch their breaths, Nagisa speaks. 

 

“It’s you, Rei. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I play along because I’m into you, too?” 

“If you say things like that I... I won’t be able to-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, oh my god you’re so cheesy, Rei-chan. And if you can’t, I won’t stop you. Doing it in a public shower IS kinda hot after all.”

 

He’s more horny than embarrassed at this point with the remainder of his dignity having just been tossed in the garbage, so that’s all Rei needs to hear. 

Mouths crash together messily, teeth tugging lips apart, tongues sliding effortlessly together with so much fever that Nagisa has to stop to turn the shower temperature down with a giggle before reconnecting. Rei’s hands lock on Nagisa’s ass, kneading the firm muscles and the blonde moans into his mouth. If Rei wasn’t hard before he definitely is now, so he finds the courage within his gay little heart to pull away and truly look Nagisa over. 

He’s seen him shirtless and in tight pants more times than he can count (that tends to happen when you’re on a swim team together) but that can’t even come close to the sight in front of him right now. Nagisa’s nipples are bright pink and hardened, droplets of water cascading down his chest no different than usual but so, so much hotter given the circumstance. Guiding his hands down onto Nagisa’s taut thighs Rei finally gets an eyeful of his cock, thick and dripping, and he can’t help wrapping his hand around the length and giving it a few slow jerks. Nagisa buckles at the touch with a whimper. 

 

 

“Rei-chan, I want to suck your dick.”

“I-I’m flattered, but please don’t hurt yourself. Have you ever done it before?” 

“Uh-uh. It can’t be too hard though. Get it, hard?”

 

Rei lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, taking the spare moment to pretend he didn’t hear the latter part of Nagisa’s statement. 

“I would be honored.”

“Ew, don’t be so formal about a blowjob!”

 

Nagisa dropping to his knees with his hands running over Rei’s thighs on the way down is way too lewd, but he can’t pull his eyes away. Rei barely gets a chance to steel his will before Nagisa brings his lips to ghost over his leaking cock. He gives it a few tentative licks, swirling his tongue around the head, and gives Rei one last silly wink before taking him in. 

It’s slow, Nagisa taking his time in pulling Rei apart at the seams. His hands return to Rei’s thighs to anchor him as he guides his mouth further and further down the shaft, his tongue running slickly along the sensitive underside. A few bobs of his head elicit downright erotic moans from Rei, though he’s in too much shock and pleasure that Nagisa is actually sucking his dick to feel embarrassed about it. 

When Nagisa pulls his head back the warm heat of his mouth is instantly missed, but the combo that replaces it of a hand tugging on the base of his cock and the remainder being swallowed up by hollowed cheeks is maddening. Rei’s legs quiver at the new sensation, but if Nagisa felt it he doesn’t show it. 

 

Rei doesn’t last much longer. 

 

“N... Nagisa. Coming,” he manages to get out between ragged breaths. 

Nagisa slides off with a pop as his lips ease over the head of Rei’s cock and nimble fingers give a few more strokes before Rei comes hard against the shower drain. 

Hopping to his feet, Nagisa reconnects their lips in a chaste kiss while waiting for the other boy to stop shaking from exertion. 

He pulls Rei’s head down to kiss his forehead. 

“D-do you want me to-“

“Don’t worry about it Rei-chan, there’ll be plenty of other opportunities for you to pay me back,” Nagisa interrupts. 

“Really?”

“Don’t you want it too?”

“I-“ Rei stutters. “I promise I’ll confess properly soon! The mood should be appropriate!”

Nagisa’s eyes scrunch up as he laughs at the sentiment, leaning up to gently kiss the taller boy again before turning off the shower once he’s regained his composure. 

 

“You really are the biggest dork. I’ll look forward to it, then!”

He flings the curtain open and grabs his jammers before skipping to grab his towel off the bench, shaking his hair out like a dog. This time, it’s Rei’s turn to laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 3/17/20 to improve the quality and clarity!


End file.
